Ashes
by gregginator54
Summary: Once, there were seven warriors of light, and thirteen of darkness. When the light defeated the darkness, balance was restored to the worlds. However, much time has passed since then, and now that darkness is destined to come back in a new form. As a result, the light has come back in seven new forms. This is their story.
1. Intro: Fortune City

Introduction: Fortune City

Once, there were seven warriors of light, and thirteen of darkness. When the light defeated the darkness, balance was restored to the worlds. However, much time has passed since then, and now that darkness is destined to come back in a new form. As a result, the light has come back in seven new forms. This is their story.

There once was a city. It was large and grand. It was called Fortune City. Its residents were known to have extraordinarily good luck. However, there wasn't much to look at there. Despite its name, it was a very dull place to live. There were large, gray skyscrapers everywhere. All buildings were the same gray color. Everywhere you looked, gray, gray, and, oh, more gray. There was one building that stood out among them: The Tower of the Worlds.

This tower was the tallest building in the whole city and, unlike the rest of the city, it was not that bland gray color. Instead, it stood out as a vibrant gold color. It was smack dab in the middle of the city, making it stand out even more. This tower was special. It was, in fact, a museum. This particular museum was special. It was the only one in all the worlds that actually acknowledged the existence of all the other worlds. This museum had displays and items from each known world out there. Hence, the Tower of the Worlds.

On this particular day, two boys were on their way to visit the tower, not knowing that their lives were about to change forever.

"Cinder! Which display should we see first?" one of the boys asked. He had blonde hair spiked in an upward fashion. He wore a brown aviators jacket over a forest green t-shirt with baggy khaki cargo pants. He had on green tennis shoes and a pair of black goggles hanging around his neck. He had blue eyes and had a pretty good tan. He was about seventeen years old. His name was Gale.

"I dunno Gale, you can choose, I really don't care…" the boy named Cinder said. He had long, black hair that went down to about his shoulders, black eyes, and a very pale complexion. He wore a black, long-sleeved shirt with a tan, worn long coat over that and black denim jeans with black sneakers. He was the tall and older of the two, eighteen years old.

The two boys had been raised together. Cinder's family took Gale in after his parents disappeared under mysterious circumstances. The two were practically brothers now. They always did things together. Today was no different. They were about to head to the Tower of the Worlds. From there, they would eventually become famous.

Today was the beginning of their legend. They will soon meet five others like them who would help them in their journey. These seven are known only in legend now, but their story is incredible. This is the story of the new Keyblade Warriors.

**A/N: This is my newest idea. Here's the introduction, I hope it catches your attention. Look for the next part so you guys can know what to submit to me for OCs. I NEED OCS! Haha :P**


	2. The Characters

SO, here's what I have. I am complety done accepting OCs for both keybearers and Org members. Thank you to everyone who has submitted a character!

It will be laid out like this: Name, Age, Power, Home World, keyblade name, author

Keybearers:

Gale- 17, Wind, Fortune City, Cool Breeze, gregginator54

Cinder-18, Fire, Fortune City, Burning Ash, gregginator54

Akira Roze- 15, Ice and Clairvoyance, Pokémon World, The Bearer of Ice, TheOriginalLegendaryMaster

Yoru- 25, Aura and Electricity, Twilight Town, Soul Drive, Gin no Kaze

Jared Frederick- 17, Decay, Ialu, Chrysaor, Lazybordem

Rick "Geo" McFarland- 16, Earth, Twilight Town, Earth Keeper, Kamen Rider Miuchi Roc

Kelly Valentines- 17, Light and Time, Radiant Garden, Shining Shadow XxWhyxxSoxxSeriousxX

So

So, for this part, it will be: Rank, Name, power, weapon (with name), original name, home world, Title, author

Org. XIII

I: Drexnaw- Poison, Rapier (Swift Toxin), Andrew, Traverse Town, "The Toxic Gentleman" gregginator54

II: Xanda- Water, Crossbow (Geyser), Adan, Traverse Town, "The Silent Creek" gregginator54

III: Xeac- Dreams, Side Sword (Broken Dreams), Ace, Radiant Garden, "The Midnight Watcher" Dutch1996

IV: Laxra- Darkness, Berserk Sword (Dead Memories), Lara, Camp Half-Blood, "The Unknown Assassain", XxWhyxxSoxxSeriousxX

V: Enkx- Metal, Chains (Bindings of Regret), Ken, Keyblade Graveyard, "The Wandering Sword", Gureifox

VI: Afraxr- Barriers/Clairvoyance, Crystal Ball (Omnicerant), Farra, Sablier, "The Smiling Oracle", AvangedVeralin

VII: Xylier- Gravity, Trident (Earth's Rage), Riley, Pokemon World, "The Bringer of Ruin", Antex-The Legendary Zoroark

VIII: Maxtso- Cloning/Duplication, Shurikens (Fukusei Akuma), Tomas, Hidden in Shadows, "The Shinobi Legion", Mr. Scary Face

IX: Xeresna- Sound, Harp (Siren's Shriek), Serena, Pokémon World, "The Harmonious Angel", Antex-The Legendary Zoroark

X: Millixaw- Spirit, Axe (Tamashi), William, Twilight Town, "The Spirit Crusher", Kamen Rider Miuchi Roc

XI: Arcxas- Temperature, Twin Crescent Blades (Ciyruss), Ascra, Radiant Garden , "The Ace of All Trades", Crossroader32

XII: Dxylek- Cosmos, Two Short Swords (The Will of Stars and The Heart of Planets), Klyde, Radiant Garden, "The Walker of Stars", Caxe

XIII: Xamweth- Chaos, Multiform (Jack of Chaos), Mathew, Dissidia, "The Master of Chaos", Lord Xamweth Oudeis

Worlds:

Original Worlds

Fortune City

Ialu

World- Series based off of:

TARDIS- Doctor Who

Hogwarts- Harry Potter

Camp Half-Blood- Percy Jackson

The Galactic Republic/Empire- Star Wars

The Four Nations- Last Air Bender/Legend of Korra

The Matrix- The Matrix

Gotham City- Dark Knight Trilogy

Hyrule- The Legend of Zelda

Mobius- Sonic the Hedgehog

Panem- The Hunger Games

Reach- Halo

Dragon Realms- Spyro the Dragon Series

Middle Earth- The Lord of the Rings

Other Worlds:

Radiant Garden

Traverse Town

Twilight Town

The World That Never Was

Keyblade Graveyard


	3. Chapter 1: The Tower of the Worlds

Chapter 1: The Tower of the Worlds

"Come on Cinder, you're too slow!" Gale said excitedly as he ran on ahead of his friend.

"Calm down, the Tower will still be there. We're almost there anyways." Cinder said, almost unenthusiastically.

"Cinder, you can be such a buzz kill."

"Whatever. Do you have enough Munny to get both of us in Gale?"

"Of course! I've been saving up for this day! We can finally visit The Tower of the Worlds!"

"All right, all right, let's go then." Cinder said with a small smirk

The two boys approached the tower. It was much bigger than they had imagined. In front, it had large, golden pillars to support a magnificent arch. There was a beautiful fountain with what appeared to be a statue of some goddess, Aphrodite.

As they approached, the large glass doors slid open without a sound. Cinder and Gale walked in to the reception area. Gale paid the person at the desk a large amount of Munny for the two of them to get in. As soon as that was done, Gale instantly darted ahead as Cinder slowly walked behind him.

"Oh gosh, I don't know where to start!" Gale exclaimed. "Ooh, maybe this one!"

Gale walked over to a large map. On it, there were several masses of land that were divided. There was a large one in the center that was colored that was colored brown and a smaller one to the left colored red. In the very north and very south, at the poles of the map, were two much smaller land masses colored blue. Then, in all four cardinal directions, there was a small archipelago that was colored white. The map key was labeled to tell about the colors and it had a description of this world. It read:

"Brown- Earth Kingdom

Fire- Fire Nation

Blue- Water Tribe

White- Air Nomads

This world is known as The Four Nations simply because it is divided into four separate nations (as noted above). Each nation uses a unique art known as bending, which allows the bender to manipulate the elements. The type of element that is bent corresponds with the nation that the person lives in. Only one person can bend all four elements, and this person is known as the Avatar, who reincarnates into each nation in a cycle."

"Cool!" Gale said as he finished reading the text of the map.

"Nice, they can manipulate Water, Earth, Fire, and Air there. They must be very powerful." Cinder said, showing a hint of interest.

"C'mon let's keep going!"

"All right, all right."

The next thing the two boys say was fairly interesting. It was large model of what appeared to be an entire Galaxy. There were several planets with distinguishing features, such as a planet that seemed to be all desert, a planet with two suns, a planet of lave, and a planet of water. In the middle, there was something that appeared to be a planet, but a closer inspection made it known that it was a giant machine with a weird dent in it. The text read:

"The Galactic Empire

Once known as the Galactic Republic before Emperor Palpatine took over. This world is unique in that it consists of many planets and, in itself, is a galaxy of its own that is blocked off from the other worlds. There was once an order known as the Jedi Knights who used a power known as 'The Force' that could move objects at their will. However, the malicious Sith also used this power, to a darker extent, rightly named 'The Dark Side of The Force.' This world is one of the most difficult to navigate."

"Dang…" Gale said, completely impressed.

"Whatever." Cinder said, unamused.

The next exhibit was that of a grand city. It appeared very modern and a very nice look to it. It looked a lot like Fortune City, only it wasn't nearly as gray. There was a grand mansion on the outskirts and a large tower in the middle that was named after its founder.

"Gotham City

A large metropolis area. Despite what it may seem, it is plagued by crime and corruption in its authorities. There is a hero to the city who fights against all the crime and corruption. This 'hero' wears mask to hide his identity, and has an affinity for bats. His costume, vehicles, and weapons are all based after the nocturnal flying mammal. Many strange villains plague this world, each with unique traits. Be wary if visiting this world."

"This place sounds kinda scary…" Gale said

"Eh, I guess." Cinder said, still not too thrilled.

Next was an interesting one. An orange t-shirt with unreadable character on it.

"Camp Half-Blood

Residents of this world can be full human, god, or demigod. This camp is a safe haven for these demigods, as they are hunted by terrible monsters on a regular basis simply because of their godly heritage. Here, they learn to defend themselves from these monsters and are sent on quests across the world to strengthen themselves."

"Cool"

"Whatever"

Next, was a large castle. It was dark and appeared to have many lit windows. It appeared rather scary, yet, at the same time, like a good home.

"Hogwarts

A school where young witches and wizards practice and learn to use magic. Students live in the castle most of the year and attend the school from the ages of 11 to 17. This world is highly protected by many magical enchantments, however, it is still under the constant fear of a dark wizard. The wizard is so fierce and powerful, that people never use his name, simply calling him 'You Known Who' or 'He Who Must Not Be Named.'

The last exhibit on the floor was a strange one. It was a large blue police box, and it seemed really old. It had the words "Police Call Box" on top of it and the doors opened up.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space

Or TARDIS for short. This world is unique in that it is a ship. It may not look it, but this box is actually the model of a ship that travels through time and space. It is piloted by renegade alien known simply as the Doctor. Not much else is known about him other than he defends this world with his companions. The TARDIS is also said to be bigger on the inside then it is on the outside."

Gale and Cinder finished on this floor and got in the elevator to go to the next floor. As the door closed, the boys saw a strange sight. There, right in front of the closing door stood a man in a full black coat that extended all the way down his feet. It was all black except for the silver stings coming from the hood. He had on black pants underneath the coat, which could be seen through the slit where it wasn't zipped all the way, as it zipped downward instead of upward. He also had black gloves and black boots. The black hood he wore was up, hiding his face completely. The door closed, but it seemed as if he was staring at the two boys. Gale was uncomfortable, Cinder didn't notice a thing.

The elevator dinged and opened to the next floor. The boys started exploring the exhibits here. There were two main ones. The first was a long sword with a purple hilt stuck in a pedestal with a golden Pascal's Triangle on it.

"Hyrule

Displayed here is a model the Master Sword, the most powerful weapon in this world that can be used to banish evil. This world is ruled by a royal family. In this world, time is considered highly unstable, making time travel frequent in this world. This world is under attack by a constant darkness, no matter what time period it is."

Next was very strange. Was a case and in it, there were two pills. A blue one and a red one.

"The Matrix

The Matrix is a world that exists in two dimensions: One real and one virtual. Those that take the red pill escape from the virtual world while those that take the blue pill remain ignorant of the outside world. In this world, the residents are at war with the machines that harvest them for energy. Inside the virtual world, there are enemies known as agents that take out those that try to free themselves from the virtual world."

"Interesting" Gale said

"Yeah, kinda." Cinder said

"C'mon, we've got another floor above, let's go!"

"Alright…"

They went up the elevator, and there was the black coat man again, right as the elevator closed, hood still up.

"Cinder, did you…'

"Yeah, I'm starting to worry about him. Let's go."

The elevator opened. There, in the center of the room was a large model of a city of all black buildings. There was one particular skyscraper that stood out. There was also a large white castle next to the city. It had a strange upside down heart symbol of sorts on it. It greatly contrasted the city outside it.

"The World That Never Was

This world is known to be the base of operations for the Organization XIII and home to many Nobodies, Dream Eaters, and Heartless alike. It is considered a very dangerous world."

Just then, as the two boys were inspecting the model, the man in the black coat appeared once again. He grabbed Gale, and then the two were gone.

"G-Gale!?" Cinder said, shocked. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Just as suddenly, the man came back.

"That was easier than expected" he said in a calm voice. "Your turn now."

"Where is Gale!?" Cinder shouted.

"He's now gone. We needed you two separated." The Man said

"GALE!? TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Cinder's usual calm demeanor was broken by worry for his friend.

Something began to glow in Cinder's hand. He extend his arm to see what it was. The light formed into a light of sorts. When it was fully formed, it looked like a sword, but also a giant key. It all black along the blade part and the top part curled, as if it were smoke forming the key part. The hilt looked like a fire that was producing the smoke.

"So, you've got your keyblade already, huh?" The man said

"I don't care what it is, I'm going kill you with it!" Cinder said, charging the man. The man dodged and grabbed Cinder's head and shoved it into the wall."

"Let's go" the Black-cloaked man said as the two disappeared.

Cinder tried to resist, but couldn't. He was now on his way to wherever this mysterious man was taking him. Cinder and Gale's journey had begun.

**A/N: Hey guys. So, this chapter gives a little about the worlds they'll visit, but trust me, there will be more. I hope you can guess what series they're based on. I still need a female keybearer and ranks VI, VII, and XI-XIII for organization (and would like at least two of them to be female). People have been waiting for this, so I hope you all like the first official chapter! :D**


	4. Chapter 2: Meeting of Fate

Chapter 2: Meeting of Fate

An alarm clock rang out loudly. In the bed, there was a boy about 16 years of age and about 6'1" tall fast asleep. He was snoring like crazy.

"Geo… Geo… HEY RICK!" screamed a boy outside his room

"Mhhm jiefj" the sleeping boy responded.

Rick's younger brother walked in and tackled him. He was about 9 years old and had red hair and blue eyes.

"Wake up, mom's waiting on you!" he said

"Mhm… Crap!" Rick "Geo" McFarland yelled as he woke up with a start. "Thanks William!" he said as he pushed his younger brother off of him and made a break for the bathroom.

Five minutes later, he came out of the bathroom combing his hair. His dirt brown hair was neatly trimmed and combed. He had brown eyes and a pretty good build. He wore a blue button up short-sleeved shirt with the top three buttons undone and a black undershirt. He also had on black jeans, a black belt, and blue and black shoes. His lucky yin-yang necklace was around his neck. He ran downstairs, and grabbed a waffle as it popped up, stuck it in his mouth and ran out the door to the bus, just in time. He got on and went to his seat in the back and sat next to a girl who was about 5'10" with black hair that goes down to her lower back. she has green eyes that are just below the front of her hair. she wears a blue t-shirt under a black and gold cheer leaders jacket, with a matching black and gold skirt that goes to her knees. she has blue and gold shoe on her feet with matching socks. around her neck is an aquamarine jewel shaped like an ® on a silver chain. This was his girlfriend, Missy.

"I see you made it just in time!" She said, giving him a hard time

"Oh ha ha, real cute" he said as he kissed her.

"Your mom and William were on here forever ago"

"Sorry I overslept, you know me!"

"True"

Geo was always a fan of singing. This was mostly fueled by his mom being his high school choir director. Today, the choir was taking a trip to the music museum on the other side of town, and his mom took his little brother, William, along because the babysitter quit last minute.

Speaking of the town, it was a peculiar town he lived in. It was a place called Twilight town. There was a tram system that ran throughout it, two market stations, an old haunted mansion outside of a forest, a train station, and an extensive sewer system. Most buildings were made of a light brown, almost orange brick color. What was most peculiar was that the town always seemed to be bathed in an amazing sunset. It was certainly beautiful, and made Twilight Town a desirable place to live for many, but still odd.

"Alright class!" Rick's mom said "We're here!"

The whole class got out of the bus and took their tickets as they entered Twilight Town's Hall of Music. It was, essentially, a museum about all things music. Bands also happened to play here regularly, and it was usually bands that were quite popular.

Geo and Missy were looking around at all the different instruments and sheets of music. William was harassing some poor employee of the museum. Other students were simply wandering about. It was fairly interesting, but not enough for a whole day like was planned.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I-its Yoru!" a girl from the group screamed.

In the distance there was a man who towered over everyone else. He had black shoulder length hair pulled into a ponytail. He had black jeans, a black hoodie with the sleeves torn off. He had three silver earrings in his left ear, and two in his right, a silver skull necklace, and a pair of black sunglasses on. Next to him, was a black guitar. He was famous for his fast playing. Even more so, considering he was blind.

"Oh, hello there." Yoru said, in a respectful tone. Despite that he's a heavy metal guitarist known for his crazy onstage performances and playing the guitar so well despite that he's blind, he was quite respectful.

All the girls gathered around him. They all were asking him for his autograph, trying to take pictures with him, and some even tried to get him to kiss them on the cheek. It was a definite fan girl moment for all of them.

"Ooh, Geo, come on, let's go see him!" Missy squealed

"Ugh, not you too…" Rick moaned.

Now, Rick had always had the nickname Geo. It was because he was silent as the earth, but could explode if he ever got really angry. But he rarely ever got mad.

Rick and Missy went over to the large man. He turned his head in their direction and acknowledged their presence.

"Wow…" he said, almost to himself "I haven't read an aura this powerful since my own."

"What was that?" Rick asked

"Nothing, nothing at all." Yoru said as he signed an autograph for Missy. As he handed it back to her, something happened. A bunch of creatures appeared from the shadows. They were all black except for their yellow eyes. They had round heads with antennas. Their bodies were small and they had sharp claws on their hands and feet.

The first thing that happened was one of them lunged at Missy. It struck her down because of the element of surprise. It released a glowing heart and took. Missy fell and disappeared in a pool of darkness, her heart stolen from her.

"M-missy…" Rick said, as tears formed in his eyes. It was then replaced by rage. "What happened? Where did she go!?"

"She's been taken." Yoru explained calmly. "Now, boy, you have the same aura as me. I may not be able to see, but I can read aura, and if you have the same aura as me, that means you can summon this."

As he said that, his guitar faded away, leaving behind an interesting sword. It resembled a key. Its head was a silver skull, with the blade part being its teeth. The hilt was black with chains wrapped around it and the guard resembled a silver wing. He lifted it up and struck down one of the creatures with a powerful blow.

"Wh-what!? I can use one of… Those?" Rick said, confused.

"Yes. Now, boy, concentrate, and you should summon it. I can't take all these on by myself."

"Okay, concentrate… Concentrate…"

"Geo! Geo, help! Please! Geo!"

Rick looked over, and his little brother was cornered by one of those creatures. Little William was scared for his life as the creature lunged at him and took his heart. The empty shell of a body slumped over as the monster took the heart.

"William… no… not you too…. William… WILLIAM!" Rick screamed. Just then, his yin-yang necklace began to react and he felt something materialize in his right hand. He looked and he, too, had a key shaped sword. The guard and handle are molded in to the shape of a ® with a blue and silver blade with the "Key" hook being like an R with the other side like a blade edge. The guard and key part were blue while the hilt and handle were dirt brown. He raised it up and slashed at the one that took his brother's heart and vanquished it.

"Good, you summoned it, now, let's make sure they don't take another heart." Yoru said

The two hacked away at the creatures, slowly, they stopped coming. Every last one of the people that was present had disappeared, they all had their hearts taken by the creatures, although, for some odd reason, William's body seemed to remain.

Finally, Yoru and Rick cleared the room of the black creatures. All that remained was the two, William's body, a lot of debris, and… another man?

The man appeared from out of nowhere. He was oddly dressed. He wore a black coat that covered his entire body. He had black boots on underneath, black gloves, and black pants that were visible through the unzipped bottom part of his cloak. The hood was up, obscuring his face from view, and the silver strings dangled down from it.

"You two are very skilled, especially you, Geo, who has had it for only a few minutes. And you, Yoru, you who have possessed it for a while now, but have never needed it. You two keyblade wielders."

"What were those creatures?" Yoru asked

"Heartless" the hooded man said. "And it seems…" he said as he looked over at William's body "That they accomplished their mission."

"What do you mean? What do they have to do with my little brother?" Rick asked, his temper rising.

"Well, not your brother specifically, I just needed more hearts and more members for my Organization. Seems young William's will was strong enough for his body to remain after his heart was taken, unlike the others. He is young now, but, in time, he will be amongst our ranks. In fact, as soon as I'm done with you two, I shall begin the naming ceremony."

"The what? And what is the Key-sword, hybrid thing?" Rick was getting frustrated.

"The naming ceremony, I rename those who join my organization, thus initiating the introduction to the Organization. The keyblade is the only weapon capable of vanquishing certain creatures, like those heartless, and releasing the hearts they steal. It is quite useful."

"I see…" said Yoru (ironically). "Well then, you must need us for something."

"Yes, I do, and for that, you must go on a journey." The cloaked man said. Suddenly, he was right in front of them. He grabbed Yoru, disappeared, and came back alone.

"Wh-where is he!?" Rick yelled.

"Another world. And you're next."

"I won't let you take me! And I won't let you make William a part of your weird ass organization thing!"

Rick, a normally calm and shy young boy, charged at the cloaked man. He swung his keyblade at him and missed completely. The man grabbed Rick and the two teleported away.

Rick woke up. He was no longer in Twilight Town. He was now in a strange, different world. He looked off in the distance and saw a large, dark castle looming overhead. It had candle lights in its many windows. There was a large, dark lake near it. He walked up the stairs, completely lost. He eventually came across a trio of people wearing black robes. One of them was a rather tall, young man with flaming red hair. The second was a girl with long brown hair. Third of them was a boy of average height with large, round glasses and short dark hair. Interestingly, barely visible between his hair strands, was a strange scar that looked like a lightning bolt.

"Oh, hello there" the girl said "I'm Hermione, and who are you?"

"Oh, me?" Rick said "I'm Rick, but people call me Geo…"

"I see" she said "well good to meet you. Are you a first year, too? Because you're awfully old to be a first year."

"First year?"

"You know, first year students, newbies, eleven year-olds who are here to learn spells for the first time" the redhead said, rather rudely.

"Oh hush, don't mind Ron" Hermione said

"Yeah" the other boy said. "He's just a little mad because he didn't get enough to eat at dinner. I'm Harry, by the way, Harry Potter."

William got up. His heart gone, his body just an empty shell of what it once was. He felt no emotions, he just had memories of what emotions once felt like. He was young, and now, without a heart. He had no idea what to. All he could feel was this emptiness inside him.

"William" the cloaked man said "Your will was strong enough for you to continue on. You have become a special Nobody. You have retained human form and your memories of your past life. Tell me: What is it that kept you going? One so young rarely takes on this form after having their hearts stolen."

"G-geo… must… find… my brother…" the empty shell of William said, almost unable to form a sentence.

"I see, a brotherly bond. So be it. I shall give you your new name. Let the naming ceremony begin" the mysterious man said as he raised his arms. Letters appeared in front of William

W-I-L-L-I-A-M

The hooded man waved his hand and the letters began spinning around William. Then, an extra letter, an X, glowing golden compared to the silver glow of the other letters, appeared in the mix. They eventually, they formed a new name.

M-I-L-L-I-**X**-A-W

"Millixaw, your new name. Take this name with pride."

"Th-thank you." Millixaw, once William, said.

"You are Rank X amongst us, Millixaw. Now, come, we must get you your hood, have you tested for your powers, and get you your weapon."

With that, the hooded man extended his hand, took the new member of his Organization, opened a strange portal of darkness, and wandered off into it.

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy! I'm still doing introduction chapters for each Keybearer. I now have all seven, so NO MORE. I do still need ranks VI, VII, XI, XII, and XIII for the new Orgainzation though (and at least two of them girls, please). SO send me those. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far :)**


	5. Chapter 3: Shadows

Chapter 3: Shadows

A man in a black cloak with black gloves and boots stepped out of a large, black and purple portal that was made of pure darkness. On his coat, he donned a small amount of arm armor. His coat was also shredded at the bottom. His hood was up and his face was unseen. He took a look at his surroundings and then walked on.

"My home world…" he said. And he walked off into a forest. "I was told to find the legends of this world and turn them into warriors for us…"

He kept walking until the forest opened to a large spring. The spring had clear blue water and a bridge that overlooked it. However, this was all hard to see due to a strange amount of ominous fog surrounding the area.

"Sendoff spring…" he said. "I guess here would be a good place to start."

He walked down to the shore where the entrance to a cave was.

"Alright, Glaceon, let's finish this with Ice Beam!"

Akira Roze was a 15 year old ice type trainer. She was also a prodigy. She had long blonde hair midway down her back with a light blue bangs. She wore a long white coat that went down to her knees. Her sapphire blue eyes seemed as if they stared right into your mind. She was of average height and build.

Her pale blue, ice type Pokémon finished off a battle with a powerful beam of pure ice energy. It hit a red cricket Pokémon that looked kind of like a choir conductor head on, finishing what was likely a challenging battle on both sides.

"Awww Aki, you beat me again…" Serena said. Also had her long aquamarine blue hair pulled back in a ponytail that reached down her back and dark blue eyes. She wore a simple black t-shirt and blue denim jeans.

"It's okay Serena, your team really worked hard." Aki said

"Yeah… but I don't know what made me think that I could compete with someone who was going to be the next ice type Area Leader in the Nova League! I mean seriously!"

"Awww, but Serena, you're competing in the Sinnoh Grand Festival tomorrow! Not only that, but the every poll has you placing at least top 4!"

"I guess you're right! Hehe, well, I gotta get a good night's sleep for tomorrow! Bye Aki!"

"Bye Serena, I can't wait to see you win in the Grand Festival tomorrow!"

The two girls said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Little did the two of them know that this was the last time they would see each other. At least, in Serena's case, as whole being.

Serena walked through Route 214 on her way to Hearthome City. The Grand Festival was set to be there this year. She was excited about competing tomorrow, however, she kept getting the feeling that she was being watched. She kept turning around, but could not see what she felt was behind her.

The night settled in as she continued to walk on. She had a stronger feeling that someone… or something… was following her close behind. Serena was scared now. She couldn't tell why, but she felt, no, knew, something was following her.

"Exploud, come out…" she said as she sent out a large blue creature with a huge mouth. It had pipe-like extensions along its head, back, tails, knees, and elbows. It prepared itself to defend its scared trainer.

"Okay Exploud… I'm really scared… I feel like something's been following me for a long while…"

"Ex" it said in assurance

They walked a little ways more. Suddenly, a man in a black coat stood in her path. He had his hood up. In his hand was a strange black and red trident. He pointed it at Serena. Exploud got ready to attack.

"Recall your Pokémon, child, I mean you no harm" the man in the black coat said.

"H-how can I trust you? You have that… thing pointed at me" Serena said, scared.

"Oh, I must apologize, I have this out as a precautionary" he said lowering his weapon.

"A precautionary for what?" Serena asked

"You see, I'm on a little search. I'm looking for the Pokémon of legends. I do have one already, but, my goal is to have them all. Today, I came across a hidden spring in the southeast of this route. There, I did stumble upon a legendary Pokémon, but I couldn't handle it. I needed to flee and rest for a while" he explained.

"Y-you found… and fought… a legendary Pokémon!?"

"Yes, and I believe I might have angered him a bit."

"Angered who?"

"Giratina"

When the hooded man said the name of the pokemon, a giant shadow appeared underneath Serena. It emerged partway, still covered in the shadows. Two large wings of shadow emerged from a dragon-serpent shadow monster. On display in the middle of its shadowy chest was a strange insignia. The insignia appeared to be a corrupted black heart with a red outline and red thorns going across it.

"Wh-what is that!?" Serena said, scared

"That, my dear, was what was once known as the legendary Giratina. He is now a creature known as a heartless, and very powerful one at that" the cloaked man explained.

"B-but…"

"I hate to say this, but you are someone who is at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Wh-what do you…. AGH"

Serena never did finish that sentence. The Heartless of Giratina struck her down then and there. She looked as she saw her heart being released from her body. She slumped over and remained there, motionless.

"I see…" said the cloaked man. "So she was very powerful as a whole being. Her body remains, and in the human state nonetheless, like myself. I believe we need more members. Superior did say he wanted thirteen… and with the young boy we just got we're at ten… I should get him here right now."

The cloaked man opened one of the portals like the one he first entered from. Instead of going through it, he made a dark sphere and sent it through the portal.

"There, now superior should be here within the next 24 hours… but until then, I must not leave her Nobody unattended."

And with that, the cloaked man remained by the empty shell that was once Serena for the rest of the night.

Aki tossed and turned in bed that night. She had a dream that was very disturbing. In it, she saw thirteen hooded figures all wearing the same coat, each one had a different weapon and different powers. They each seemed to be very powerful. She saw herself in variety of different places. One was a giant blue box. Another was a huge, dark castle. Other places still included an arena for fighting to the death, a giant ring in the darkness of space, and a large tower with an eye that looked on everything. She saw herself holding a sword that resembled a giant key. Worst of all, she saw one of the hooded figures close up. Her coat was slightly different than the others, being a bluish-black instead of pitch black like the others, with white gloves and boots. She turned around, and Aki was horrified. The hooded figure pulled down her hood, and her face was all too familiar to Aki.

"Aki" the girl in the coat said.

"Serena…" Aki said, dumbfounded.

"No, not anymore, now, I go by…"

And then she woke up.

"What a strange dream…" she reflected as she got up to get ready for the day. She put on her coat and walked towards the battle stadium, she had her Area Leader test today, and she knew her team would be ready to become the next Tundra Area Leader of the Nova League.

Aki left her house and headed for the arena. When she got closer, she sent out her entire team.

"All right guys, here we are! This is a big thing for us! If we do well in this battle, we can get move on and be the youngest Area Leader in the whole of the Nova League history! So, I'm going to go over your roles once more! Jynx!"

"Jynx jynx!" on oddly feminine Pokémon with dark purple skin, long yellow hair, a strange red dress, and big pink lips replied.

"Your job is to use your psychic powers to confuse the opponents. Now, Weavile!"

"Wea" a black, bipedal weasel-like Pokémon with a red crown and collar and sharp claws replied.

"You can hit hard really fast! You're key in landing many critical hits here. Frosslass!"

"Fross!" a floating Pokémon that appeared to be a white kimono with a red bow around her waist replied.

"You will use your ghost moves and hit them fast! Remember, fast, then stay hidden until the next attack! Now, Mamoswine!"

"Mam!" a large, furry brown mammoth pokemon with what appears to be a pale blue mask around its eyes and two large tusks protruding from it.

"You are the powerhouse of this team. Remember to run them over with your raw power! Beartic!"

"-tic" a large white, bipedal bear Pokémon with two huge paws with black claws and what appears to be a beard of icicles replied.

"You use your powerful ice assaults to help take out the opponent fast! And finally, Glaceon!"

"Glace! Glace!" he blue fox Pokémon from earlier exclaimed.

"You are going to round of the team. Remember to use your ice moves to hit from afar and help win this! Now, all of you remember our strategy! Let's go!"

Aki turned around and walked towards the arena, ready to take on what she believed what was going to be what changed her life. This was untrue. She turned around to make sure her Pokémon were right behind her. What she saw then is really what changed her life.

There, right before her eyes, she saw Beartic fall to the ground. His heart flew from his body and his body disappeared into nothingness.

"Wha- Beartic!?"

Aki ran to where her Pokémon once was. She got to the spot and tried to get him back, but he was completely gone. For some reason, she felt compelled to reach out to his heart, so she did, and what happened next was even more shocking. Beartic's heart settled into her hands, and as it did, creatures made of pure shadow with large, yellow beady eyes and black antennae appeared from the ground. They each lunged at Aki and her Pokémon. There were at least three dozen of them, heavily outmatching Aki and her now five Pokémon.

Aki had no idea what to do or what was going on. She saw her Pokémon fight to defend her. Frosslass shot multiple Shadow Balls at the creatures, defeating two of them completely. Jynx launched wave after wave of psychic energy. Weavile slashed his way through many of them with incredible speed. Mamoswine charged at them, his brute strength taking out many of them in one shot. Glaceon shot her Ice Beam, freezing many of the creatures in their place and getting rid of a few of them. However, the numbers were too big for Aki and her team. One by one, her team fell, just like Beartic did.

As Mamoswine charged and defeated a handful more of the shadowy creatures, one attacked behind him. His heart was released and his body disappeared into nothing. Aki caught his heart and placed it in her hand with Beartic's.

Weavile went in for the kill on one of the creatures, but was defeated. His body disappeared and Aki caught his heart before it went away too.

Jynx fell from exhaustion of exerting her psychic powers. The creatures took advantage of this and struck her down. Her body disappeared as Aki went after her heart.

Glaceon kept on fighting right to the very end. She ran to Aki's side as she used her Blizzard attack to take out a couple dozen more of the shadow creatures. One snuck up on her and forced her heart out of her body. Aki held onto her as her body disappeared.

"Glac…" she said as her body began to fade. Aki had secured her heart already.  
"Glaceon, please, stay with me, you can't leave me!" she exclaimed, holding onto her very first Pokémon. "Y-you –ca-can't –l-leave m-me!"

Tears rolled down Aki's cheeks as Glaceon gave her one last assuring look before completely fading. Aki stood up and looked at the creatures who had just taken away her best friends from her. She had all six of her Pokémon's hearts in her hand. She felt a strange power emanate from them. She looked at it as it began to glow with a bright light. The light began to take form into something spectacular. It was a sword, no, a key, exactly like the one she had seen in her dream. It had a dark blue handle and guard with a purple hilt. The blade portion of it resembled a light blue snowflake. She raised her weapon and the creatures tried attacking her. She swung it and found it to be a weapon capable of avenging her friends.

The creatures kept coming. There seemed to be no end to their assault. Aki kept using her new weapon to defeat them all. However, no matter how many she defeated, there always seemed to be more of these shadow creatures. When, just as suddenly as they had appeared, they stopped.

Aki looked and saw a figure in a black coat, much like the ones she had seen in her dream. He snapped his gloved finger and a portal of darkness opened beneath Aki's feet. She struggled to break free, but it was useless. The man turned around and walked off as Aki fell deeper and deeper into the pool of darkness below her.

"Superior, glad you could finally make it" the man in black coat said as another man in a similar black coat, minus the shreds and the armor, stepped out of a portal.

"Xylier, is this the one you were talking about?" the second, much taller man asked looking at Serena.

"Yes superior, this is her. I had taken her heart with the Giratina heartless you asked me to create. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but it seems she can be of use to us" the one named Xylier explained.

"Yes, we are in need of more members. With her, we would have 11, meaning we will only need 2 more" the mysterious man mused.

"Yes, superior. And I feel her inert power could be of use to use."

"Oh? You figured it out already, did you Xylier?"

"Yes superior. Judging by her Pokémon team , she is very adept at controlling sound. That could be more than useful for us."

"Yes, you are, indeed, correct, Xylier. I shall begin now. You, girl, what is your name?"

"Se-serena…" the empty shell that was once Serena replied.

"Stand at once, Serena, for that will no longer be your name" the mysterious man said.

Serena's body stood up and walked towards the cloaked man. The man spelled out her name "Serena" in front of her in large, golden letters. He waved his arm and the name began to rearrange itself. When it finished, he placed his hand out and a large, silver "X" inserted itself in to the letters randomly.

"Xeresna" she read aloud

"That is right, your new name" the cloaked man said. "Now, your somebody was a pokemon trainer of sound manipulating pokemon, yes?"

"Y-yes s-superior" Xeresna stammered, still weak from losing her heart.

"And you still have all of your Pokémon in their poké balls, yes?" he asked

"I can answer that, superior" Xylier said. "She does have all six. I counted. When she had her heart taken by the Giratina Heartless, she had her Exploud out for protection. I made sure to recall it, as I knew when I saw her Nobody form that you would want what I did to myself."

"And you are correct, Xylier. I do want you to modify her like you did to yourself. Make it happen as soon as possible. You know what just happened don't you?" the mystery man asked.

"No superior, what?"

"Another Keybearer emerged. That's the fifth one now. She was from this very world, too. I sent Xeac to take care of her, but this is unsettling. Two more Xyleir, two more is all they need and all we need. And then… Then the true battle will begin."

The mysterious cloaked man turned back to his portal and walked through it. The one named Xylier took Xeresna's Pokémon from her belt and set them aside as he began to make the modifications to Xeresna that his superior so desired.

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I must really apologize, I have been super busy. I finally got some time to sit down and write this up. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter a lot. One more introduction chapter and then we start bringing in the worlds! And then the plot will definitely thicken! So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please, I'd love some reviews to see how I'm doing.**


	6. Chapter 4: The Dragon

Chapter 4: The Dragon

17 year old Jared Frederick ran through the farm fields of Ialu. He saw the familiar form of the black dragon flying through the skies. The dragon was heading for a town nearby, and his appearance only meant that certain death awaited those who lived there. And Jared's family was amongst them. He needed to act fast to in order to save them.

Jared wore a tight, dark blue t-shirt with about half arm sleeves underneath a white athletic jacket with green lines going down the back of the sleeves and the torso that was zipped up halfway. His knee length white khaki shorts were loose around his waist and legs and worn with a white belt that loops in front with silver D shaped loops. As he ran, he got a bit of mud on his dark blue tennis shoes with orange stripes on the side, which upset him slightly considering this was his favorite pair of shoes. He had short brown hair that was a little longer in the back, almond shaped blue eyes, and was lightly tanned. He was pretty slender.

He ran towards the village. He needed to get there soon. The dragon that flew overhead was Dracul of the Black Flame. He terrorized this world by going to a random village and slaughtering whoever he saw. Dracul also could transform into a human form in order to walk among the people inconspicuously. Judging by how Jared couldn't see him anymore, he assumed this was what he did.

Jared had been traveling the world for a long time. He was searching for a way to destroy Dracul, and Abaddon, the "god of destruction" and self-proclaimed ruler of Ialu. More like the bug king to Jared. Both Aboddon and Dracul were constantly threatening the people of Ialu. And today, Dracul was attacking Jared's home town.

By the time Jared arrived, the destruction had begun. He saw Dracul's human form on full dwasplay in the Town Square. His giant white Mohawk really stuck out. He had on a blood red coat over a black shirt and tight black pants. Where the clothes came from as he shifted from human to dragon and vice versa was a mystery, but, at any rate, he was still a threat.

"Dracul!" Jared shouted to get his attention

The Mohawk man turned around and smirked.

"Well well, boy, you are remarkable, chasing me here. I guess I should feel honored that you came after me and not that fool Aboddon, even if he was after the capitol as we speak" the dragon said.

"Well this time, I'm gonna finish you for good" Jared proclaimed.

"Good luck with that one boy!" Dracul yelled as he fired a powerful stream of black flames from his hands.

Jared dodged it instinctively and rushed at him. He didn't have a weapon. He did have his special power though, and he hoped he could get close enough to use it.

Dracul fired several more streams of his black flames and Jared kept dodging them with ease. All that training he had done was really paying off. Especially since he was doing much better than when he first fought Dracul. That ended with him nearly dying.

Since then, Jared had trained hard to be able to dodge those horrendous black flames. On top of that he discovered that he himself had a power that was incredible, but also very, very scary.

He got in close to Dracul. Finally, he would be able to kill this monster and free the people of Ialu from one of the biggest threats they have had the displeasure of dealing with. He reached out his arm and readied his incredible power.

"Decay touch!" he screamed as he reached his arm out and tried to touch Dracul's face. However, at the last minute, Dracul put up an arm to defend himself. Jared touched the arm and it instantly began to rot. His attack wasn't powerful enough to spread through Dracul's whole body though.

"Dammit! Only the arm!" Jared yelled in frustration.

"AGH!" Dracul screamed. Suddenly, his tail formed behind him and he used it to knock Jared away. He was severly weakened, but not dead. He didn't have enough energy to transform back into his dragon form completely unless he was in complete peril. He needed to recharge his energy. He turned and ran into a building to hide. Jared followed right behind him.

The building he ran into was one he had just recently did some damage to. It had holes in the ceiling, giving it an eerie lighting. Dracul slumped in the corner in sheer pain at his rotting arm when he heard something faint. Very faint. A faint cry, it sounded like. The cry of a little girl.

"Perfect" he smirked "a snack to help me recover my energy."

Dracul slowly walked towards the sound of the cry. He was right. On the other side of the room sat a little girl, her head in her knees, sobbing. She appeared lost.

"Wh-where was my mo-mommy…" she sobbed as Dracul got closer. He licked his lips in anticipation of his snack.

As Dracul got was about to kill the girl and eat her, he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He looked down and saw it beginning to rot. As he looked back towards the girl, he saw she was gone. He looked over and saw Jared carrying her away.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU BOY!" He shouted in such a terrible voice. He fired a large black fireball in Jared's direction. Jared hid the girl behind him, making sure she at least survived this attack. The fireballs came right at him and he put his arms up to defend himself. But the fireball never reached him.

In his hand was an odd sword that appeared as if from nowhere. From the hilt two different metal pieces jut out, the one that was on the left was straight, with the blade of this metal piece on the left side. The right metal piece curves inwardly towards the left blade, making contact and connecting to it at the center. The blade then curves out, taking on the appearance of a scythe. The blade was on the outside, and where the metal pieces connect a spike jutted out, going out further than the other two metal pieces. The metal on the non-bladed parts had been dyed black, while the bladed parts were dyed a metallic blue. The hilt was a simple basket guard made of a cyan dyed metal, with the hilt itself an ocean blue. The hilt was just blunt ended, and resembles a cylinder. It looked like a some sort of giant key.

"WHAT!?" Dracul yelled as the black fireball had been hit right back at him by the sudden appearance of Jared's strange blade. It hit him head on and he was engulfed in his own black fire. Jared stared at the blade in awe at how it had just saved his life and defeated his opponent by its sudden appearance. Its timing was impeccable.

Just as suddenly as the blade had appeared, Jared saw the human form of Dracul leap from the flames as best as he could with his dead leg. Jared rushed at him and tried to get him with his blade, but he brought out his black wings. As his final defense act, he was transforming into his dragon form. But, he wasn't being aggressive. He was more defensive than anything.

"This won't be the last time you ever have to deal with me boy, you best prepare yourself, because now I'm angry, and you will suffer my wrath." Dracul growled as he transformed fully into his dragon form. The dragon was pitch black with spikes all along his spine and jutting out in random places with a long, powerful tail and two incredibly powerful wings. He beat his two mighty wings and took off with a loud roar as he broke through what remained of the ceiling.

And with that Dracul soared off.

Jared picked up the little girl in one arm as he held his mysterious blade in the other and left the eerie building where his fight with Dracul just took place. He stepped outside and saw a crowd that had gathered. When he exited, they all cheered for him.

"Finally! Finally someone who just might be able to get rid of that monster!" he heard someone in the crowd shout.

Jared put the little girl down and she walked off towards a woman who embraced her tightly and began to weep. Her mother, he assumed. Jared stared at the crowd in disbelief. He had never really gotten much attention since then. He knew he didn't slay Dracul, but he made it so that he knows someone does have the potential to defeat him. And, very likely, this news would spread to Aboddon, too.

The crowd cheered and cheered for Jared at his great accomplishment. An accomplishment that had never been done in the history of Ialu. Jared looked out at the crowd and saw their happy faces. He saw the happy faces of men, women, children, and… a hooded figure? Yes, a man in a black coat with the hood up stood dead center in the crowd. When Jared saw him, the crowd began to die down a bit in their celebration and followed his gaze to the black-hooded man. When they all saw him, the only sound they heard were the slow claps of the man's gloved hands.

"Good job Jared" the hooded man said, almost tauntingly. He ceased his claps.

"Who are you?" Jared asked, lifting the mysterious blade and pointing it at him.

"Me? Well, I'm just a passerby of the worlds. Here to see you. Maybe convince you to leave" He said slyly.

"Well here' something for you to know. I'm not leaving until Dracul and Aboddon are dead!" The crowd cheered when he said this, but Jared and the man held each other's gaze.

"Let me be clearer…" he said, his sarcastic voice gone, "you're coming whether you want to or not." When he finished his sentence, two large shurikens. "Generally, a ninja like myself tends to remain hidden, but superior wanted me to cause a scene today. Don't know why. Don't care, either. I have my orders."

The hooded man ran at Jared, his shurikens ready to strike. Jared prepared his blade to strike back. The two weapons collided, the two owners trying to force each other back. Unfortunately, Jared hadn't quite gotten the hang of his new weapon yet, causing the cloaked man to knock him down easily.

"Yes, I would assume that a Keyblade would need some getting used to" he said "so you'll have time while you visit the other worlds"

"What are you talking about? Keyblades? Other worlds?" Jared asked, flustered at how he just got beaten so easily and from all this new knowledge.

"That sword, boy. It's called a Keyblade. It's a powerful weapon that is very selective. It chooses who it wants to be its holder. This time, it chose you. Not surprising seeing how you battled that dragon" he explained. "As for other worlds… hehe…"

The man snapped his fingers and a pool of darkness appeared below Jared and he began to sink into it.

"Wha-wha-" Jared stuttered as he struggled to get out, but, much like a quicksand pit, struggling just caused him to sink further.

The last thing he saw was the hooded man looming over him as he sank deeper into the pool of darkness.

* * *

"Ah, Maxtso, you've returned" said a hooded figure atop the tallest throne that was labeled with a "I" in a round, white room containing thirteen thrones. There was no way to reach it from the outside except by teleportation, as there were no passages to and from the room. In the middle of the thirteen thrones was a gray and white floor with a large white upside down heart that looked like it had a giant thorn sticking out on top, to the right, and to the left.

"Yes Lord Drexnaw" the one named Maxtso said. He sat on the throne labeled "VIII", which was four thrones to the right of the other hooded figure's. "I sent the new Keybearer to another world. That makes the sixth one now."

"I know" the one named Drexnaw said. "We must address this immediately. Maxtso, I want you to find Xylier and the two of you are to tell every member to gather here at midnight. Do you understand? Every member. Even our reclusive number II, Xanda. Do you understand, Maxtso?"

"Yes superior. I will find Xylier and get right on it." Maxtso said obediently.

"Good. Oh, and Maxtso?"

"Yes, Lord Drexnaw?"

"Commendable performance with today's mission. You did it swiftly and effectively. I will remember to reward you somehow later. Now, off with you."

"Th-thank you superior" and with that, Maxtso disappeared from his throne in a pillar of darkness, leaving Drexnaw alone.

"It seems the battle is going to begin soon…" he mused

**A/N: Okay guys! Here's my latest chapter! So, next chapter will go into a bit of detail about the organization members, so I hope you all find that interesting. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and important announcement: I really, really, REALLY need you guys to go to my profile and pick your top 6 Doctor Who stories that I have listed in my poll! By doing this, I will be able to know which stories you guys want to see in this story the most! So, I'm going to leave it up for two weeks after I upload this chapter. After those two weeks, I'm going to put up a similar poll for Avatar: The Last Airbender stories, so I need you guys to vote on that too! So, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea sePLEASE vote on those. **


	7. Chapter 5: The True Beginning

Chapter 5: The True Beginning

"Welcome! I'm glad you all made it here this evening!" Drexnaw said, addressing the twelve other hooded figures sitting atop their respective thrones in the circular room. "If I'm not mistaken, this would be the first time all thirteen of us have been gathered together in the same room at the same time."

"Yes, superior, that statement would be correct" the hooded figure with the bits of body army and shredded bottom of his coat said. He sat in the seat labeled "VII," which was three chairs to the left of the superior.

"Thank you Xylier. For those of you that don't know, Xylier is the one you will go to get your missions from." Drexnaw explained. "Now, I have called you all here so late at night to discuss a matter of high importance with you all."

"Well, what is it?" the one on the throne labeled "X" spat. "It's really late, and we could be sleeping."

"Calm yourself Millixaw. All will be answered soon enough. Now, as I was saying, a matter of great importance. The Keybearers. Six of them have appeared."

"You mean to tell me that more have come around even after the Great Keyblade War?" the one sitting on the throne labeled "V" asked.

"Enkx, much has changed since your time. After the Great Keyblade War, as you all know, was the time of Xehanort. After he was stopped by the Keybearers of that time, a Keyblade appearing to someone was near nonexistent. Until now, that is. And that is why I have gathered the thirteen of us. We must moniter these six Keybearers before a seventh can emerge" the Superior explained.

"Umm, but, Superior? Why? What is it that they've done to us?" the one sitting at the throne labeled "XII" asked.

"The answer is simple, Dxylek. They threaten our very existence. You see, we need them to help us accomplish our goals, but they could also potentially be our downfall" Drexnaw said.

"Then, what exactly is our 'goal'?" asked the hooded figure sitting at the throne labled "IV," this time, it was a female's voice.

"We have two goals, young Laxra. Our first is, much like the original Organization XIII of the old days, to complete Kingdom Hearts and use it to make ourselves whole beings again. The second, is much more complicated to explain."

"Then humor us." Said the man at the throne labeled "XIII" said coldly.

"Xamweth, you are the newest member, so I'll give you a pass this once, but don't you dare disrespect me. Don't you dare disrespect any member the Organization. That applies to all of you. You are to treat each other with the utmost respect. We are comrades and we all are working towards the same goal" Drexnaw said harshly. "As for the second goal, it is, in a nutshell, to separate the barrier that separates the worlds. We have been able to successfully do just that in a few worlds."

"Ahhh yes, I can see it now. The barrier falling, the worlds uniting, everything falling into a designated place!" The one at throne "VI" said, prophetically. "But why must we do this, superior?"

"Simple, Afraxr. We need to get the worlds to unite, and doing so will help us complete Kingdom Hearts at a much faster rate than ever before."

"Seems a little complex to do that, though." The hooded man at throne "III" said.

"Xeac, you've been in this Organization longer than anyone except myself and Xanda. You are all too familiar with how this should work to our benefit."

"You're right, Superior, forgive me." Xeac said.

"Superior…" the girl at throne "XI" said, rather quietly "Why is it that we need this Kingdom Hearts? And what did you mean by 'become whole beings again'?"

"Ah, forgive me Arcxas for not explaining our situation very well, as you are amongst our most recent additions to the Organization. As you all know, we have become beings known as Nobodies. This means that we were attacked by Heartless and lost our hearts. We, however, had a very strong will, and were able to live on as beings without hearts. We were even more lucky, because we thirteen kept our actual bodies and memories of our pasts, as opposed to the other Nobodies we command, who have kept neither. We are beings that were not meant to exist. That is why, when we lost our hearts, we reformed in Twilight Town, because something that is not meant to exist can only exist in a world like Twilight Town that is right on the border of the Realm of Light and the Realm of Darkness."

"But superior…" the hooded girl at the throne labeled "IX" said. "When I lost my heart, I stayed in my home world. I didn't go to Twilight Town, if I recall correctly. Those first few days of being in the Organization are all kind of a blur to me…"

"And that, my dear Xeresna, means our plan is already working perfectly"

"What do you mean, Superior?" Maxtso, the one sitting at the throne labeled "VIII" asked.

"You will all find out in due time. Now, back to what I truly called this meeting for: the Keybearers. We have them scattered right now. Xeac sent the girl, Aki, I believe, to a world stuck in the time of knights and legends. I myself have sent the blind one, Yoru, to a world of constant political strife, and the youngest boy, Rick, to a world of sorcery. Maxtso sent the boy from Ialu, Jared, to a land of Dragons. And finally, Xanda sent chipper boy, Gale, from Fortune City to a world of many worlds and the boy in all black from Fortune City, Cinder, to a world of gods and heroes. Each of them has learned to summon their Keyblade except Gale, but we know he will get his soon. His light shines incredibly bright and pure; it's the kind of light the Keyblade enjoys the most. The seventh of them is unknown. His or her emergence is inevitable, but we can strike while they still remain incomplete. This is why I have assigned each of us to a specific world. I have guaranteed that each of them will visit these thirteen worlds. Afraxr foretold it. Not only this, but the fading light in each world would attract the Keybearers. Your orders are simple: First, you must watch the Keybearers. Make sure they are taking out the heartless and collecting hearts for Kingdom Hearts. Make sure they are the Heartless with the emblem on them, for the other type of Heartless do not release hearts when they are struck down. Second, unless I tell you otherwise, you are only to visit your assigned world and our world, The World That Never Was. Third, we will give you missions to do in your assigned world other than this. Don't whine or complain, just deal with it. Fourth and finally, there is a certain item I need you all to collect in each world. I will personally tell you what that item is as you prepare to leave. Now, you all have three days of rest before you set out on this mission. When you are done at the end of each day, report back here. In the mornings, you will report to Xylier. He will have your specific mission for each day. And yes, even Xylier, Xanda, and myself will be conducting within a specific world, so we expect you all to work hard and achieve your objectives in these worlds. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir" eleven voices from around the room said in unison.

"Good, then you all may leave. Rest for the next few days before going to your world. You find out what world you will be going to tomorrow evening. Meeting adjourned."

And with that, ten pillars of darkness appeared on ten of the thrones, and the hooded figures sitting there were gone, leaving Xylier, Xanda, and Drexnaw in the room by themselves.

"When are you going to tell them the truth?" Xylier asked.

"Telling them the truth would have dire consequences, Xylier" Drexnaw said.

"But Superior, they will have to find out eventually, and when they do-" Xylier started but was soon cut off by Drexnaw.

"Calm yourself Xylier. You know just as well as I know and just as well as Xanda knows just how telling them the truth will end up" Drexnaw explained.

"What do you think of all this then?" Xylier asked, looking at Xanda. Xanda didn't even say a word. He simply gestured his hand upward and nodded his head in agreement with Drexnaw.

"You know, your silence really bugs me" Xylier said, referencing Xanda.

"Get used to it, Xylier. He is my second in command after all. Now, go on Xylier. You need your rest, too. Xanda and I will finish compiling the list of where everyone is going by the morning. Remember to tell each member their assigned world tomorrow. Each of them has to get something from each world, as well. Something that will help us in our final plan. Good night, Xylier." Drexnaw said.

And with that, a pillar of darkness appeared on Xylier's throne as he left the room, leaving Drexnaw and Xanda by themselves.

"Now then, as I was saying…" Drexnaw began. The two worked through the night matching each member of the Organization to a world they felt would be best suited for that individual member.

* * *

Rick walked along the moving hallways of the castle with the three young people he had just met.

"So… I'm at this place called Hogwarts? And, here, young people like you learn magic to make yourselves better Witches and Wizards?" he asked.

"Sounds about right" the red headed boy, Ron, said.

"So you being here must mean that you're here to learn magic too!" the girl, Hermione said

"Wait. There has to be some mistake. I was at a museum… with my brother… and then… he was gone… and… I'm here." Rick said, gloomily, remembering the events that had just happened to him.

"Well, it's all right Rick" the boy with the glasses, Harry, said, trying to cheer him up. "Listen, we'll make sure you can stay here awhile until you can piece things together properly, ok?"

"Sure… I guess… though I'm not one for magic…" Rick said, still upset.

"So you're a muggle then?" Ron asked

"A what!?"

The three friends laughed at Rick's confusion as they guided the boy who didn't belong there to the Gryffindor common rooms to rest that night.

* * *

Jared woke up inside a hut. His body ached from the strain of fighting the cloaked ninja and Dracul in the same day. He looked around and saw something bizarre. He saw two giant dragonflies with gloved hands and stood upright like humans, except they were flying. These two were talking to a much smaller, but similar yellow dragonfly and a young purple dragon.

When he laid eyes on the Dragon, Jared became alert and ready to fight. He jumped out of the bed he was laying on and ran right at the dragon.

"Dragon!" he yelled, much like a maniac. "Tell me what you know about Dracul!"

The two larger dragonflies were able to grab Jared and prevent him from attacking the purple dragon in a random fit of rage.

"Calm yourself boy, said the blue, male dragonfly. This is Spyro. He saved you."

"That's right!" the pink, female dragonfly said. "He found you lying unconscious when the apes attacked the Swamp! He protected you and he and Sparx brought you here!"

"Is that true?" Jared asked

"Yeah, it's all true. I witnessed it myself" the smaller, yellow dragonfly, Sparx said.

"You were in danger, so I just thought to get you out of there…" the purple dragon, Spyro, said.

"I see…" Jared said. "I guess my perspective of dragons is warped. I apologize."

"Geez, took ya long enough to say that" Sparx said

"Hey, no sarcasm needed Sparx, this guy obviously had a bad time with dragons before" Spyro criticized

"I'm just saying, we saved this guy, and he has the guts to try and attack us in our own house" Sparx explained.

"What's your name?" Spyro asked

"I'm Jared" Jared replied

"I'm Spyro. I was fixing to head out soon. Maybe you can join us"

* * *

Yoru woke up in the middle of a forest. His head was pounding. He had no idea what happened. He got up and walked a little, trying to get used to his surroundings. The forest was very dense and it seemed like a good place for people to hide.

Just then, he heard a voice boom all around him, as if there was some sort of speaker system in the sky.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" the strange voice said "Let the seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"

"Well…" Yoru said "That can't be good."

* * *

Aki woke up in a field to the sound of a large fire. She opened her eyes and saw a large dragon made of fire go up and explode into a spectacular display of fireworks. A little ways off, there seemed to be a huge party going on for some reason.

"Well that's not something you see every day" she said as she got up completely. "Now, the more important thing: Just where the heck am I?"

"Young lady…" a voice of what sounded like a wise, older man said "You are not from here, please explain yourself.

Aki saw where the voice came from, and she was right, it was an older man who looked very wise. He wore a tall, gray pointed hat, a long, gray cloak, and a silver scarf. His long beard and incredibly bushy eyebrows were white mixed with gray, showing his age. In his hands, he had a large wooden staff.

"Sir, my name is Akira Roze, and to be honest, I have no idea how I got here. I only remember a man in a black coat and a strange portal and then I woke up here" Aki said, trying to explain herself.

"I see…" the elder man said. "My name is Gandalf the Grey. You appear to be very special, young lady. Tomorrow morning, please find me, I believe you could help us in the future."

* * *

Cinder got up from a large dumpster. His clothes were covered in the filth that Las Vegas throws out.

"Just my luck" he said, monotonously "First I lose Gale, and then some guy in a black coat throws me in a dumpster… on another world. *Sigh* guess I better figure out where I am"

He turned the corner and saw a huge casino with big bright lights.

"Lotus Hotel and Casino" he said, reading the sign on the casino The sign was huge and neon and appeared as if it were lotus petals."Well, I guess I can start here and work my way from there"

Cinder walked into the casino, not knowing the trap that was set there for those who enter.

* * *

Gale woke up in a jail cell. It looked rather futuristic. It was gray, like back home. There was a single bed in the corner that he was sitting on, and what looked like a door that slid open. Gale walked over to it and tried to see if it would open, but it didn't budge. He was a prisoner here for unknown reasons.

"Well, I'll just have to think of a way out of here then…" he said

When he said that, the door actually opened up. He saw a boy not much older than he was, standing there. He had somewhat long blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a strange outfit that looked like black fabric with white armor plates over it and he held a black gun.

"Wait. You're not the princess" he said, confused. "That's odd, Han said this is her cell."

"Uhh…" Gale said, not really knowing how to react.

"Well, I guess I'll just take you along, it'd be pretty mean of me to open this up then not let you come free."

"uhhh… Thanks" Gale said, still a little confused.

"Sure thing. I'm Luke by the way. Luke Skywalker.

"Nice to meet you Luke, I'm Gale"

**A/N: So, here is my next chapter. I hope you guys can enjoy it! So, next chapters will be all about the main characters travelling between the different worlds, each at different times. So, warning, many of the series I will be using will have major spoilers, so read with caution (I'm not telling you not to read, I really want you to continue reading :p ). I hope you guys will continue to support me with this story! I am personally excited for what's to come, so I hope you guys are too. Two more things before I go: 1. Uhhh... I got no reviews for the last chapter **** That means I don't know if you guys liked it or not or what I could do to improve… 2. Guys, only four people have voted on my poll, and the time is half up almost. A lot of the stories or tied, so I don't know which **_**Doctor Who**_** stories you guys would prefer to see in this story. So, please go to my profile and vote! Okay, that's all, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 6: The Being in the Forest

Chapter 6: The Being in the Forest

"I can't believe that snake Malfoy!" Ron yelled

"Well, at least he got detention too, Ron" Harry said

"That's fine and dandy" Rick said "but why am I coming along with you to you guys' detention?"

"Well, it's like this: The Dark Forest is very mysterious and filled with strange things. So, we figured that we'd take my invisibility cloak for you to use while Ron and I are serving our detention there. By doing that, we hopefully can figure out how you got here." Harry explained. "I thought that's what Hermione said"

"Oh, okay, cool, I guess" Rick said taking a cloak and putting over himself. When he did this, he completely disappeared from the view of everyone else around. The three of them approached a small cabin. Outside stood a large man with a long, black beard and long unruly black hair, a small, blonde boy around Harry and Ron's age, and a large black dog.

"Oi good of you two to make it Harry and Ron!" the large man said warmly

"Well Hagrid, you know we really don't have much of a choice." Ron said

"True enough Ron. Anywho, tonight, we're gonna be looking for somethin'. I found some unicorn blood deep in the forest the other day. This means that somethin', or someone, is in the forest killin' unicorns." Hagrid explained

"Well, what's so special about that?" the blonde boy, likely Malfoy, sneered "It's just a bloody unicorn!"

"Well, Malfoy, when someone drinks a unicorn's blood, they can live forever. However, if you do, you'll have a life full of suffering." Hagird said. Everyone was silent.

"So, in any case, we'll be dividin' up and searchin' for whatever this is. Ron, you're comin' with me. Harry, you and Malfoy will be goin' with ol' fang here" Hagrid said, pointing to the large black dog. "Be careful though, he's a coward!"

"You can't make me go with Potter and some mutt!" Malfoy

"You'll be doin' as I say, this is your punishment after all" Hagrid said, with a slight chuckle, as he and Ron went off one way into the forest. Rick decided, since Draco and fang seemed unreliable, he'd stick with Harry.

The forest was dark, as its name suggests. Not much moonlight filtered through the trees and the trees had a jagged, creepy look to them. Dead leaves and twigs littered the ground, crunching and snapping with each step the four of them took. The fear in Malfoy was very evident in what features of his face could be seen.

The forest seemed to be an endless mess of creepy trees. They only had the light of the lantern Harry carried to guide them. Fang had his nose to the ground, sniffing, appearing to be on the trail of something. Harry and Malfoy followed him, with Rick not too far behind them, trying to keep silent so as not to alert Malfoy to his presence.

Rick stopped for a minute. He stepped in something wet. He looked down to see a pool of silver liquid at his feet. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. It seems Harry, Malfoy, and Fang had taken notice of the liquid, too, as fang was sniffing it and following its scent. As they moved further and further ahead, a trail of the silver liquid was found. A few drops here and there, moving in the same direction.

As they followed the trail, the silver liquid was appearing more frequently and in much larger quantities.

"What is this stuff?" Harry asked

He got his answer. There, lying against a tree, was a large, white, majestic creature that resembled a horse with a single horn. The unicorn. All along its side was a deep gash and, coming from it, was the silver liquid. The silver liquid was the unicorn's blood.

Crouched on top of the wound was a tall, hooded figure in all black robes. It wasn't the coat of the person that had attacked Rick before he ended up on this world, it was more of a cloth-like fabric. The figure stood up and turned around. It stepped a bit closer.

Harry turned to see that Fang and Malfoy had long since run away. He looked back at the figure as it stepped closer.

"Ahh!" Harry yelled as he grabbed his forehead in pain "M-my scar! W-why's it in s-so much p-pain!?"

Rick yanked off the invisibility cloak he was wearing and went to Harry. He was crouched over, screaming in agony. Rick looked at the figure. He readied his fist and charged at him.

The hooded figure raised his arm in the air and a black mass appeared in the air. It took form into a large, shadowy creature. The creature resembled a unicorn, however, it was black with purple streaks, purple hooves, and a long, sharp purple horn. It a appeared to have golden armor covering its chest, eyes, forehead, and knees. On the chest armor was the black heart symbol surrounded by the red thorns. The creature let out a loud, menacing neigh of sorts. The punch Rick had meant for the hooded figure made contact with the unicorn's chest plate. He recoiled in pain.

Rick went in to punch the shadowy unicorn again. He hit the chest plate again. He kept striking the chest plate over and over again. The unicorn just shook it off. The unicorn lifted a hoof and kicked Rick into a tree. The unicorn looked at him and began to charged, horn ready to spear right through him. Rick put his arms up defend himself in a last effort to save his life.

There was a loud crack and crunch. Rick opened his eyes to see what had happened. In front of him was a large wall of rock. The rock wall had a large crack in it where the unicorn tried to ram through. Rick ran around to see the unicorn stuck in the wall.

"Whoa, how'd I do that?" Rick asked himself. He summoned his keyblade now to try and finish the beast. He swung his blade fast and hit one of the exposed parts of the unicorn. However, that didn't finish it off. It then was able to get free from the rock and turn around to face Rick.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Harry screamed, now recovered from the pain he was in, his wand pointed at the unicorn creature. The creature was lifted into the air, flailing its legs as it appeared to be helpless in trying to get away. Rick took advantage of this and slashed the creature with his blade all along its side. The unicorn disappeared, leaving behind a large, glowing heart that flew off.

"Thanks for that" Rick panted

"Sure thing…" Harry replied. "But, where's the hooded man?"

Sure enough, in the struggle, the hooded figure had disappeared. Vanished without a trace. As if it had never been there. However, in its place, there was a large, oval shaped mass of darkness. Out of it, another hooded figure in all black floated out of it. This time, however, the jacket was exactly like the one of the man who sent Rick to this world.

"You… You're the one that brought me here" Rick said, anger growing in his voice.

"I'm afraid, my dear Rick, you have me confused with my superior" the hooded figure said. Rick jumped slightly when he heard a female voice instead of a male one come from the new hooded figure.

"Who are you people?" Rick asked, grinding his teeth.

"We… we are not people" the woman explained. "We are Nobodies, beings without hearts. We lose our hearts to creatures like the one you boys just slayed. A Heartless, they're called. There are many of them. Different types. Different styles. When you defeat ones with the emblem on them, they release a heart. Keep collecting those hearts for us, oh young keybearer."

"You need me to do what!?"Rick asked

"Seven Light defeat the creatures of Dark. Thirteen creatures of neither Light nor Dark who need the Light of the Seven. When the Thirteen and the Seven meet in combat when the Heart of all Hearts is completed, then the victor will have the power to change everything" the hooded woman said.

"Wh-who are you? You're not the one from before… you're hood is different" Harry said, trying to intervene before things started to get out of hand.

"Ah, the boy who lived, I see… I see… you, young Harry Potter, are destined for great things!" she said

"Just who are you?" Rick asked

"My name is Afraxar. I am rank VI in the Organization. You will know me soon enough, young ones, soon enough." And with that, she went back into the portal she came out of.

"What was that about?" Harry asked

"I don't know…" Rick said "But I doubt it was something good. We should get out of here."

"Yeah…" Harry said as the two turned around to walk away. However, they were unable to do this. A hoard of strange creatures materialized in front of them. There were about seven of them. They all had long flowing white cloaks and, instead of a lower body, they had crystal balls that they floated with. Their faces were white with no eyes and a strange, zipper-like mouth. On their crystal balls was a logo, similar, but very different from the one the Unicorn bore. This symbol was an upside down heart with a thorn coming out of the bottom of it that pointed up, left, and right. The seven creatures set up a barrier around Harry and Rick, trapping them.

"Great, looks like we have to fight." Rick said, exhausted from his fight with the Unicorn Heartless from before.

"Right then" Harry said "Incindio!"

Fire shot from Harry's wand at one of the creatures. The creature took the attack full on, but instead of appearing damaged, the crystal ball it had glowed orange and launched the fire right back at Harry.

"Watch out!" Rick screamed as he tried to protect Harry. He couldn't get there in time. Fortunatly, another wall of rock sprang up in front of him, protecting him from the fire.

"How'd you do that?" Harry asked, surprised at the feat and by the fact that he wasn't burning alive.

"I'm still not quite sure but…" Rick gave a flick of his wrist and the rock wall moved and crushed the white creature against a tree. "Perfect! I guess I can use this rock wall to help us!"

"That's brilliant! Especially since they seem to be able use my spells against me" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah… I have an idea… Do you think that that floating spell you used on the Unicorn before will work on these guys?" Rick asked as they strange creatures drew in closer.

"Worth a shot, WIngardium Leviosa!" Harry exclaimed, pointing his wand at a small group of the creatures. The creatures were lifted up into the air, unable to do much.

"Perfect" Rick said as he slashed through three of them , causing them to disappear completely.

"There's still more! WIngardium Leviosa!" Harry said, making more float up into the air as Rick slashed them all down again. However, more of these creatures kept appearing, keeping the supply constant. Eventually, the two got tired.

Panting and huffing, Harry and Rick tried to fight off the last five of them. They just couldn't. The creatures let out strange attacks ranging from a cold blast of ice to a powerful jolt of electricity. The two boys raised their weapons for another attack, but were stopped by a strange noise.

The noise was that of a horse. The sound of galloping hooves and a loud neighing. Rick and Harry looked in the direction of sound to see a creature that had the torso and head of a man and the body of a horse. A centaur. The centaur broke down the barrier that had been surrounding the two boys and took landed on top of one of the creatures. He then galloped and then kicked the rest of the creatures with his powerful hooves, finishing them off.

"I'm glad to see you two are safe now." The Centaur said. "My name is Firenze"

"Firenze…" Rick said "thank you. Do you know what those creatures were?"

"Yes, young Rick I do." Firenze said. "I came here to protect you and Harry Potter from them."

"How do you know our names?" Harry asked

"The stars told me" Firenze said. "just like they foretold the coming of those creatures. Those creatures and another type of creature. The ones you just fought were Nobodies. Very high ranked ones at that. That specific type was called the Gypsy, under the direct service of Afraxr, the woman you just encountered. The stars told me that the Nobodies would come to our world with a powerful leader. Afraxr must be her. They also foretold of the Heartless. Beings of darkness. They must be attracted to whatever killed that poor unicorn."

"So we have to deal with the Heartless and the Nobodies?" Rick asked

"Yes, young Rick, you must, for you are one of the keys that can do so. As for you, Harry Potter, you are also destined for great things. Both of your times will come soon. In a matter of a few years in fact. Come, get on my back, we must get you out of here." Firenze said as Harry and Rick climbed onto his back. Firenze took them outside of the Black Forest with no other interruptions or fights.

"Oy Harry! And what's this? Firenze? What's goin' on here?" Hagrid asked as the centaur approached Hagrid's hut with the two boys on his back.

"These two boys were attacked by what has been killing the unicorn and much, much more" Firenze explained.

"Well then it's a good thing you two made it out okay" Hagrid said, slightly grimly "Now get on back to ya common rooms, there's bound to be more trouble here"

"Right, good night Hagrid, good night Firenze" Harry said as he, Rick, and Ron, who just rejoined them, all headed back towards the castle,

"Remember Harry, you are destined for great things" Firenze said "And you, Rick, you will be a key to this world's, and many other worlds' salvation.

**A/N: Hey what is up guys? Hope you like this chapter. This is the first one that takes place during the events of one of the worlds, in this case, the Dark Forest scene from **_**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**_**. I hope I did a good job of incorporating the characters and the Heartless into the story and that it makes sense. Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd love to get some feedback on it. Going off on a tangent, the **_**Doctor Who**_** poll is officially over, so now begins my **_**Avatar**_** poll. Same rules apply, just go to my profile and vote! Thanks for your continued support everybody! **


End file.
